E3 2017
The Electronic Entertainment Expo 2017, commonly known as E3 2017, is the 23rd Electronic Entertainment Expo, during which several hardware manufacturers and software developers and publishers from the video game industry will present new and upcoming products to the attendees, primarily retailers and members of the video game press. The event, organized by the Entertainment Software Association, will take place from June 13–15, 2017 in LA, Calafornia While the event has traditionally been closed only to members of the video game industry and press, E3 2017 will offer 15,000 public passes for the event, to be sold starting in February 2017. The move was broadly supported by publishers and analysts, who see the influence of gamers' own experiences with hands-on demonstration spread through word-of-mouth as valuable as media presentations and interviews. Gamestation 4 / Game 5 Conference (June 9, 2017) Gamestation 4 and Game 5 will be first and will start on June 9, 2017 at 12:00pm PST / 2:00pm CST / 3:00pm EST and will be an hour long. KICHO Plans revealing Q3 2017. Q4 2017, and Q1 2018. release dates to 2018 and 2019 release years. also confirmed games for E3 such as, Ressha for Game 5, New Details on Mycraft and Mycraft: The Hero Stardust, A Crossover Pen Wars and Star Wars Video Game, Pen Wars Gods, and New Updates on Hide & Kill. also KICHO is revealing and annouceing release dates for upgraded consoles Gamestation 4 V2 and Project Troy GS4 Gamestation Cinq E3 2017 Conference (June 10, 2017) Gamestation Cinq will be next and will start on June 10, 2017 at 5:00pm PST / 7:00pm CST / 8:00pm EST, and will be 2 Hours long, KICHO Will reveals release dates for Q4 2017 - Q1 2018 titles for Gamestation Neon, 2018 and 2019 year dates as well. and also share info on currently annouced to show up, such as Joseph Odom 6, Yandere, The Big Project, and JTV Punch Battle 3. Decade Games E3 2017 (June 11, 2017) Decade Games is doing an E3 Event on June 11, 2017 at 3:00pm PST / 5:00pm CST / 6:00pm EST. and will be an hour and 30 mins long. Code Insert E3 Conference (June 12, 2017) and finally a Code Insert theme E3 Conference on June 12, 2017 at 2:30pm PST / 4:30pm CST / 5:30pm EST and will be 30 mins long. talking about an exclusive Code Insert game for Gamestation 4 and Gamestation Neon. Games not Coming to E3 from KICHO Doe Store/E3 2017 *Joseph Odom 5: Shadow of the Crash! (2017) (GS4/GSCinq/G5) *Fusion War X: The Future Fusion (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *Fusion War: 20th Anniversery Collection (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *Homemaid 2 (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *Toradora: The Story of Taiga and Ryuuji (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *Dance Crowd (2017) (GSCinq) *The Adventures of Joseph Odom (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *Mega Man: Legacy Collection 2 (2017) (GS4/G5) *The Roar Thunder Adventures of Joseph Odom (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *Stone Warriors: Galaxies Battle (2017) (GS4) *Lisa (2017) (GS4) *Ninja Strikers: The Next Charge (2017) (GS4/G5) *Doom for Game 5 (2017) (G5) *Fallout 4 for Game 5 (2017) (G5) *Kill La Kill (2017) (GS4/G5) *Odom Punchers (2017) (GS4/GSCinq/G5) *Umi of Blue (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *Garrido (2017) (GS4/G5) *Hic the Son (2017) (GSCinq) *Princess Lucy 2: The Legends of Kindness (2017) (GS4) *Life of Rework (2017) (GS4) *KICHO Party (2017) (GS4) *Game On! 3 (2017) (GS4/G5) *Alastar (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *PES 2018 (2017) (GS4) *Amnesia: The Hell of Horror (2017) (GS4) *Joseph Odom: Underground 7822 (2017) (GS4) *Vampier Diary (2017) (GS4/GSCinq) *Make A Move (2017) (GSCinq) *Red.Exe (2017) (GSCinq) 2018 *A Tale of Joseph Odom (2018) (GS4/GSCinq/G5) *KICHO MOBA Stars (2018) (GS4/GSCinq/G5) *Mystery Jewel (2018) (GS4/G5) *Little Man (2018) (GS4/GSCinq) *The Ducks Video Game (2018) (GS4/GSCinq) *JTV Punch Battle 2: Gamestation Neon ver. (2018) (GSCinq) *Balo 2: The Soul Star (2018) (GS4/G5/GSCinq) *Joseph Odom: The Next Generation (2018) (GS4/GSCinq) *Gun Eye 2 (2018) (GS4/GSCinq) *Paper Joseph: The World of KICHO Crossover (2018) (GS4/GSCinq) *BrewWinners: Hacker in Space (2018) (GS4/GSCinq) *Real High (2018) (GS4/GSCinq) *Project Jones (2018) (GS4/G5) *Project Oda (2018) (GSCinq/G5) *Project Export (2018) (GS4/GSCinq/G5) TBA *KICHO Crossover Stars (Working Title) (TBA) (GS4/GSCinq) *Last Strong One (TBA) (GS4/GSCinq) *Kingdom Hearts X Odom (TBA) (GS4/GSCinq) *Saints X Saints IV (TBA) (GSCinq) *Untitled Action-Adventure (TBA) Third Party Activision Bethesda Bethesda will host an E3 2017 press conference on June 10, 2017 at 9pm CST Bandai Namco Crytek Deep Silver EA EA will also host EA Play on June 10, 2017 at 2pm CST Tommo Sega Ubisoft Ubisoft will host their E3 press conference on June 12, 2017 at 3:00pm CST. Warner Bros. Category:LR STUDIOS GAMES Category:Events